Welcome to Paradise
by lyrical love
Summary: AU. Suze is sent to live with her Dad in Aruba for the summer.. Along with trying to figure out what her dad is hiding, Suze meets new friends, stalkers, and surprisingly finds love. FINALLY UPDATED.
1. Welcome to Aruba!

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first mediator fic, so I'm sorry if it isn't really that great. **

**This is totally AU. Suze doesn't have her mediator abilities, Jesse is alive, and so is Suze's Dad. This whole fic is based on a book I just finished reading—"Tropical Kiss" by Jan Coffey, and some things are familiar to the book. **

**All mediator characters belong to the wonderful Meg Cabot!**

**Enjoy! **

** 3 Allie**

Peter was late as usual.

I wasn't surprised. He always forgot to be at things concerning me: doctor's appointments, basketball games, and graduations. It figures that he couldn't even spare the time to pick up his own daughter up the airport.

As I walked off towards baggage claim, a huge sign greeted me: WELCOME TO ARUBA.

Why am I in Aruba, you ask ?

Well ……

_2 months ago_

"You're getting married," I stated simply. I looked at my mom, with her neatly pressed cotton skirt and her flowery top, she looked beautiful, and looked at me with excitement in her eyes.

"Yes! Oh, isn't it wonderful? We'll be a family again! And you told me yourself that Andy is a nice guy," she said, practically jumping up and down.

And it was true. I _did _say that he was nice. He was actually pretty perfect for my mom. Except the fact that he lived in California, and my mom and I lived in the most wonderful place in the entire U. S. of A: New York City. Which meant that I just had to move to Andy's place. Moving meant transferring to a different high school for my senior year. Moving also meant that I would leave my best and only friend Gina behind.

Just great.

"So when's the big day?" I said, ignoring how she said that we'd be a family again. We'd never be one again. If we had to be a family, Peter would be included. It's been hard since they divorced 10 years ago, when I was just only 7 years old.

"Um," she looked uncomfortable. "We going on our honeymoon first, and setting up the wedding when we come back."

"What?" No one does that! It's traditional to have the wedding, and THEN the honeymoon. Duh.

"Don't give me that look Susannah Simon. This is what Andy and I want to do. We're spending the rest of the summer down in Hawaii. So I've arranged for you to stay with your father in Aruba," she said.

"WHAT!" I repeated. Me and my dads relationship isn't exactly what you call a close one. As soon as my parents got divorced, his job relocated him to Aruba, of all places.

Anyway, spending the whole summer down there with him wasn't exactly what I called fun.

"You never know Suze, this might be a good chance to get closer to your father again…." she stopped in mid sentence while I glared at her.

"Or it might be a great way to improve your tan!" She added.

Whatever.

I walked over to the baggage claim and instantly found my suitcase. So far so good. I looked around, and saw there were no liens for immigration, no multiple conveyer belts for peoples luggage's. Everything went by smooth with no interruption or problems. I was in and out in 10 minutes.

Wow. I'd stood in line for a Happy Meal longer than 10 minutes. Maybe this whole Aruba thing won't be that bad.

I exited the airport, and stood on the sidewalk outside, waiting for Peter… if he ever came. The whole place was bare. No one was standing outside. It seemed like all of Aruba was inside the little airport.

I breathed in the smell of the air.

Oh yes, the pungent odor of jet exhaust. Just _wonderful_ for my asthma.

I spotted a bench over by the side and sat on it. I suddenly felt an itch down inside of my cast that was on my right leg.

Why was it that when you had an itch, it was always farther down from where you could reach? That always bothered me. Stupid cast.

I wouldn't have had this cast if it weren't for my ex-boyfriend. He broke up with right before junior prom, saying that I was too "cold" and "never liked to display my feelings for him in public" Ha! Yeah right. He only said that because I refused to have sex with him the night before.

Dirtbag.

So anyway, back to how I got the cast. After he broke up with me, I was devastated. He was my first real boyfriend, and I really liked him. Even though he broke my heart, I was still set on going to prom. I wasn't going to let a stupid guy make me miss the dance.

So as I was walking down the steps with my gorgeous Jessica McClintock pink ruffled dress, I tripped by accident on the way down from the steps.

I was in the emergency room the whole night of prom.

And the whole way in the ambulance, I couldn't help but think, _My heels are so ruined. _

Pathetic, huh?

The doctor said I was stuck with the cast for 3 weeks, and that I would be getting it off at the local hospital in Aruba.

Because of my day dreaming, I hadn't noticed that a man now occupied the seat next to me.

And without asking! Humph. Ignorant twit.

I glanced at him. He had a straw hat on, with a large Hawaiian shirt. His nose looked like something had mistaken it for a chew toy, and his chin could have easily been mistaken for the butt of some huge porcupine.

Porcupine Butt. That's what I'll call him for now.

Oh, me and my immatureness. I love it.

He saw me looking at him, and he took of his sunglasses and smiled.

Oh great. _"American girl abducted from deserted Aruba airport"_ I could just see it now on the newspapers.

"Hello there, what is a pretty girl like you doing all alone?"

"Um, I'm waiting for someone," I simply said. I was used to old guys trying to seduce me. It wasn't common back in the city. I just moved over to the side, trying to tell him that I didn't want to make any small talk.

"American?"

Jeez, was it tattooed on my forehead or something?

"Yeah, I am"

"Traveling by yourself?"

"No," I said. " I'm spending the summer with my father"

"Does he work for the oil company?"

"No,"

"Casinos? Hotel manager?"

"No, and No," What was this? Twenty Questions? I tapped my foot hurriedly on the ground. Where the hell was Peter?

I pulled my crutches with me as I began to stand up and move to a different spot. This guy was annoying just like a mosquito. I just wanted to step on him and hear that _crunch _sound.

Just then, a sleek, black Jaguar pulled up next to the side of the curb. It's windows were tinted, so I couldn't tell how many people there were inside.

Porcupine Butt looked over to me, "That's my ride. My nephew is here. Do you want to come with us?"

"I'll pass," I said and started hobbling to go back inside the airport. But he caught my wrist instead.

"Are you sure? Come on, it'll be fun,"

FUN! Sure. Fun was going down to the beach for a swim and scoping out hotties with abs.

Last time I checked, being kidnapped into a Jaguar wasn't that fun.

"Listen, my dad happens to be a high, a VERY high, ranking officer for the United States government. And he has friends in VERY high places. So would you mind getting your filthy hands off my shirt?" And with that, I started to walk back.

Actually, my dad didn't work for the US government. As long as I've lived, my dad worked behind an office desk the whole day as a business accountant. How fun.

He glared at me for a second, and then walked into the expensive car. What a loser.

But then suddenly, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder again. I hated it when people touched me, especially if I didn't know them.

So without thinking, I turned around and swung my crutches as hard as I could into what looked to be a man who was standing behind me. I stood there appreciatively has the guy staggered backwards and held his knee. Also a colorful amount of curse words erupted from his mouth.

I took one look at him and instantly regretted hitting him. He was young, and dressed in khakis, with a green polo shirt on him. On his feet were loafers with no socks. Kinda gross, but I dismissed it.

He ripped off his sunglasses and stared at me. I gasped a little bit. His eyes were gorgeous brown eyes that I couldn't stop staring at.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled. There was murder in his eyes. Jeesh. I didn't think I hit him _that _hard.

"Self-defense! You grabbed me!"

He scowled at me, "Self defense? You were backing right into me!"

"You practically materialized out of nowhere," I retaliated.

"I came out of the side, actually," he said. I looked at him closely. He looked like he was from Spanish decent; his voice had a little accent. He had a nice build, as I could tell from his abs that were showing from under his shirt. _Very nice. _I was actually surprised that I was strong enough to knock him down.

So all those kick boxing tapes _did _work. I've got to buy more of those!

His hair was jet black, and looked perfect on him. It was spiked a little bit at the top, but then came down around his face. I had to admit this guy was hot. But he looked way too serious.

"It's not very nice to sneak up on people," I huffed.

"I wasn't intentionally trying to sneak up on you, you backed into me," calling after me as I started walking away. I didn't need this crap on the first day I was here in paradise. "Aren't you going to say you're sorry, _Señorita?"_

I was right, he **was **Spanish. Total turn on for me.

"I'm sorry," and I continued walking away, picking up my bags along the way. But, as I bent down to pick them up, I leaned over my crutches too far and fell flat on my face.

Ouch.

My crutches collapsed on the cement and all my bags dropped.

_Way to be smooth, Simon. _I scolded myself in my head.

I heard footsteps on the cement, and raised my sunglasses to see the Latino hottie standing next to me once again.

"You _have _tobeSusannah Simon."

"I would prefer if you called me Suze. No one calls me Susannah anymore," I pointed out. It was true. If you called me Susannah, chances are I'd punch you. To say the least.

"No, I think I'll call you Susannah. It suits you. And it's a perfectly beautiful name," the hottie said. And I had to blush at his remark.

I gave him a blank stare, and with his help, he slowly guided me to stand up. My skin tingled when he let go of my shoulder. _Calm down Simon, _I thought.

"Who exactly_ are_ you?" I questioned.

He ignored my question, and started to pick up my luggage, "Do you know that I've been looking all over this airport for you?" I couldn't help but stare at the way his muscles bunched under his shirt as he picked my bags up.

Yummmmmy with a cherry on top and a sprinkle of jimmies.

I shook my head and stopped looking at his strong arms, "Who are you?" I asked again , trying to show how annoyed I was.

"Hector de Silva, but you can call me Jesse," he took a hold on the last two luggages, and instead of rolling them, he grabbed onto the handles in a total macho fashion and started off down the sidewalk.

Show off.

"_HELLO?" _I called after him. When he didn't answer, I tried "running" as fast as I could with my crutches. It hurt. A lot.

"Is your name supposed to ring any bells?"

He finally stopped and stared at me, "Jesse de Silva? Peter Simon's assistant…?"he moved his hand in that motion you make when you're asking the person if they need to say anything more. **(A/N: I didn't have any other way to describe it…lol. sorry)**

I stood there for a while and thought about it. Then I replied with a simple, "No,"

"I'm a summer intern and I was hired for the summer to work for your dad," he stated, and started walking off to the parking lot again, but was talking as he was walking.

Ha, talking and walking. It rhymes!

Hey, stop looking at me like that.

"I was told that I was supposed to pick you at the baggage claim. I stood there over an hour waiting for you. Because of you, I'm a half an hour late for something else," he said.

What a grouch.

"No one told me anything about someone picking me up. And how would you know what I looked like?" I questioned.

"There are some pictures of you on your father's work desk. I look at them once in a while."

Oh great. Those pictures were probably of me when I was a child, or from my junior high graduation. I was not that great to look at back then, braces totally ruined my life.

Curse those metal contraptions.

I pulled down my sunglasses and looked at his handsome face over the top, "Do you have an ID or something? How do I know your not a stalker or whatever?" I placed my hands on my hips and looked at him expectantly.

"_Nombre de Dios,"_ Jesse muttered, and took out this leather wallet. He showed me his driver's license.

"You live in California?"

"Yes. I'm a college student at UCLA." He stopped in mid sentence. "But why am I telling you this, you could be a stalker or something," he snapped his wallet shut and started walking to a black Jeep.

Was he …._mocking me? _

Immature.

But then I thought to myself…

Do I _really _sound like that?

Whatever. It wasn't my problem he was being so rude to me before.

Jesse placed all 6 bags of luggage into the jeep, and quickly drove it around to the curb I was standing. He actually got out of the car to help me in. I couldn't help but feel my stomach flip and turn as he took a hold of arm and gently lead me inside.

He smelled wonderful, also. Kind of like spice and mint.

"I suppose you didn't tell your father about your cast?" he stated, and I saw his eyes linger on my cast.

Or was he looking at my legs?

Whew, thank god I shaved last night.

I hurriedly pulled my skirt down just over my thighs, thinking that it had ridden up. But still, a young, and extremely hot guy was just looking at MY legs!

_Fantastic. _

"How much longer till you get that thing off?"

"Two weeks," I said grumpily. I didn't miss that look Jesse had on his face. He was probably thinking if he could handle me for two weeks or not. It's not like I was that much of a burden.

He got on the road, and we were both quiet for the time being. I looked around at Aruba and was amazed. Everything was beautiful, and palm trees lined the clean and paved road. There were dozens of shops, and restaurants. The cool air ruffling my hair felt really good. Tanned faces were looking back at me, and music was playing everywhere. Aruba was such a happy place.

Jesse finally interrupted the silence, "This is the city Oranjestad. This is where you want to go shopping, eat at restaurants, and do whatever."

( **A/N: Yes, this is a real city. But I have no clue how to pronounce it.)**

I found that comment a little sexiest. Does every guy think that all girls do is just shop? Jesse doesn't know me, and he automatically thinks I love to shop. Does he know that I like to work out and do kickboxing? Does he know that? Huh ?

I didn't think so.

I strongly disliked stereotyping. It should be banned, for like, ever.

"Really, and how do you know this? Do you like to shop?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He ignored my comment and kept driving.

It's a good thing he's so hot, or I would've slapped him for ignoring me.

To try to keep the mood light, I kept asking more questions, " Are there any good clubs to go to at night?"

Jesse looked at me from the side and pulled down his shades. I noticed that he had the longest eyelashes I've ever seen on a guy before. His brown eyes looked perfect on his tanned skin.

_Get a grip Suze. _I thought to myself. My mind kept thinking about him and his gorgeous face, and I didn't like it one bit.

"Aren't you a little young for clubs?"

I was shocked, did I look that young?

"I'm seventeen, as a matter of fact," I simply stated. And thanks to my super intense vision, he was nineteen according to his license.

He was about to say something when a white corvette pulled up next to us at the stoplight. Four blonde girls about my age were in the car, and waving madly at Jesse.

"! I love you Jesse!" The blond in the front cooed, and batted her eyelashes at him.

Oh, please. Spare me the mushiness.

I saw Jesse's tan face blush a little bit from embarrassment, and he suddenly gunned the engine and drove off, leaving the girls in the dust.

"Looks like _someone _has a fan club," I teased him, and he looked the other way from me.

So, this is a touchy subject for him. I'd have to ask him about it again later.

"So, is there anyone living with Peter?" I wanted to make sure there were no live-in girlfriends trying to get with my dad.

"Why do you call your father by his first name? Isn't that disrespectful?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know," I said. The real reason was that I never felt like my Dad really loved me. He was always out on business trips, only stopping by once in a while to greet my happy birthday.

So, he never really was a dad to me. That's why I started him calling by his first name. And it sort of stuck the rest of the way I grew up. He wasn't really bothered by it.

"And no, he doesn't have a girlfriend, or anyone living with him inside the house. But there is a guesthouse that he has right across the courtyard on the property," Jesse said, as he turned into a very well-off development on Mangrove Street.

"Okay, that's not that bad," I admitted quietly.

"But there's a malfunction in the electricity in the guest house, so sometimes the person has to go inside the villa and share the kitchen," he said.

"That _could _be bad," I said, talking to myself.

"A nice _hombre _is renting though. He's very polite and fun," he stated.

"Oh really? Do you know him?"

He just nodded his head.

"Is he young, or old?" Gosh, Jesse wasn't one for explaining details. It seemed like it was me asking him all the questions.

"Young, he just moved in about three weeks ago."

I started talking to myself again, thinking how good and bad it could be about a guy- a young one- living on the property.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" his coffee colored eyes lingered on my face. I felt a blush creeping all the way up my neck. I never usually get this shy over a guy.

But I could tell that this Jesse person wasn't just any guy.

"Do you ever watch the road?" I fired back at him, and he turned to face front. I could see a little smile turning up at his lips. Jesse was just getting more and more handsome.

Unfortunately.

I tried to ignore that my pulse was going double-time, and my stomach was doing that weird flip flop thing again.

Damn hormones.

Jesse finally pulled up onto a secluded road, and I gasped as I saw Peter's house. It was GIGANTIC. Not to mention gorgeous. Palm trees and lush vegetation were scattered along the side. There were no other cars parked in the driveway.

I knew that Peter wasn't going to be here. Oh, well. It's not like I had my hopes up to start a new father-daughter relationship.

Jesse parked the Jeep near the guesthouse, and I started to get out of the car. But , being the accident prone girl that I am, I totally landed flat on my face, for the second time today.

Jesse rushed around the car to my side and helped me up. "Are you alright, _querida?_"

"What did you call me?" I don't particularly like it when people call me things in other languages. I liked the way he said it, it pretty much rolled off of his tongue. 10 points to him for sexiness.

But by the way he called me _querida _or whatever, it had to be good.

Right?

Or I could be totally wrong, and he could be calling me a loser, jinx, bimbo, dumb…or WHATEVER.

He dismissed my question, as usual, and brushed off the dirt that was on my legs. Tingling sensations erupted all over my body from his touch. And let me tell you, it felt _good._

After getting brushed off by Jesse, I looked over to the guesthouse and studied it. It was a nice little place. It looked like the size of my garage that I had at my old house.

"Do you know the name of the guy who's living there?" I asked, pointing at the guesthouse.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, I do." Jesse turned away and reached into the car, grabbing my suitcases one by one. And once again I had to restrain myself from looking at his abs that were peaking under his shirt. Jesse most definitely worked out on his days off.

Once he had my bags, he started walking all macho and what not, to Peter's villa.

"Okay. So what's his name?" I asked, obviously he didn't like to elaborate anything at all

He paused momentarily to turn around and face me, "His name is Jesse de Silva." and with that he continued walking without another word.

Jesse de-

HE WAS JESSE DE SILVA!

It looks like I'll be spending a lot more time with him this summer.

**A/N: So what do you think? This chapter was a little long, and I'm sorry that it was too slow in the beginning. Hopefully it didn't bore you too much. It'll get much better. I PROMISE!  
**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can, I've got so many sports camps this week.**

**Review! **

**from, **

**Allie**


	2. Greetings

**Wow, it's been a YEAR, since I updated this. Nothing could express how SORRY I AM! This year was just way too busy for me. New school, adjusting, all that stuff. I was just so caught up in school, sports, and other stuff, that I had no time to update. **

**And, I admit, read other people's stories instead of updating my own. Once school finished, I told myself I was going to update. But oh boy, I had field hockey everyday for like 5 weeks for 4 hours and I was exhausted. Not to mention the World Cup was going on! I was obsessed with watching it everyday. (If you look up Cristiano Ronaldo, you can also see why I couldn't stop watching the world cup) **

**But anyway, I'm updating! Sorry if this chapter sucks. I'll update sooner!**

**Disclamer- Roses are red, Violets are blue. I don't own the Mediator, and neither do you! **

**---------------------------**

General POV

Peter Simon pulled up at his house around 11:15, and parked next to Jesse's car. He frowned as he saw that no one in the main house was moving. But he did see the guesthouse lights on.

Peter hoped that Suze would be awake when he arrived home so that they could maybe go out for dinner. Maybe a little party for not seeing her for 4 years, but oh well.

His job was the main problem why he wasn't in Suze's life as much as he wanted to be. His chosen profession not only dictated his daily schedule, but where in the world he lived, and as to how long he would stay there. His wife finally gave up on him, and divorced. Peter himself thought it was the best for all of them as well.

Peter walked over toward the guesthouse and was greeted by Jesse, a young man who would be his intern for this summer.

"How was the airport?" Peter asked

"She's seventeen, and probably has changed a lot since the last time you've seen her," Jesse replied

Peter sighed, "I know that."

"She also has a broken leg with a cast on. The cast will be removed in two weeks."

"Suze didn't tell me this," Peter said. Although, Suze didn't really try to make conversation on the phone when he told her he would be late.

"Can she walk? Can she drive?" Peter spit out the questions like fire.

Jesse laughed and replied, "Yes, and No."

"Crutches?"

"_Si, _said Jesse. "And she doesn't want any special attention or sympathy because of it."

Peter sighed again, "I have to leave early in the morning for a meeting in San Juan. Can you do me a favor and spend the day with her? Do touristy things,"

"I hardly doubt that she's flown all this way to hang out with me." Jesse started to twiddle his thumbs. "And tomorrow I have to complete those analysis reports that you want due tomorrow."

"Put those off for now. All I want you to do is pay attention to Suze" And with that, Peter got up, thanked Jesse, and walked towards the villa.

-------------------------------------

Suze POV

I pulled back my curtains as I saw my dad walk up to the house. They were talking about me, I can tell. Jesse's constant scowling gave it away. Hearing footsteps toward my bedroom, I dove into my bed and pretended to sleep.

"Hey Suze, are you sleeping?" Peter said, taking a seat on the side of my bed.

I stretched my arms and yawned for effect, "Well I was, until you came in here," I really didn't' feel like 'bonding' with my dad. 6 hours of jet lag could do that to you.

Peter seemed taken aback from my response, "Sorry honey," I scowled. Honey? He hasn't called me that since 5th grade. "I just wanted to see how your flight was and everything."

I nodded, "It was okay. But I'm pretty tired right now, so you should go."

Once again, Peter looked hurt, and I felt bad for him. I love my dad, don't get me wrong. It's just that after not seeing him for so many years, I feel like I don't know him.

Peter stood up to go, "Um, okay then. I'm really glad you're here Suze. I know we haven't spend much quality time together, but maybe we'll get to have fun while you're here."

A smile lit up on my face, I couldn't help it. Maybe this Aruba thing wouldn't be that bad. Maybe I'll get to be daddy's little girl again. I looked at him hopefully, but frowned. He wasn't telling me something. I could hear his infamous 'But' coming along.

"But, see the thing is Suze…"

Ah, there it is. See? I knew there was something else.

"…I'm leaving for San Juan tomorrow for a week. It's really important and I can't afford to put my career in jeopardy. You understand, right? I promise when I get back, we'll do something fun like –"

I cut him off, " Yeah, Peter. Its fine, you'd think I'm used to it by now. You always have somewhere else to be," I let out a shaky laugh, and snuggled back into my bed.

"G'night Peter"

"Goodnight," And with that, he left my room.

Only to come back in 5 seconds later. I groaned and stood up. "What now, Peter?"

"I forgot to mention. I told Jesse to take care of you while I'm away on business. He'll take you wherever you want to go."

Great. Stuck with Jesse for a whole week.

"I don't need a babysitter." I said flatly. Especially one who was gorgeous. "Please tell him that I don't want him around. He doesn't have to stick by me."

"Suze, Jesse is very hardworking. He's been doing work for me nonstop ever since he got here. He needs a break. Be nice to him," Peter said pointedly, and left the room.

I flopped back down on my pillow, unable to find a comfortable spot.

Jesse.

Who probably thought I was the most annoying person in the world.

Is going to be babysitting me.

_Wonderful. _

**Sorry, this chapter was boring. I admit it. I just wanted to give something to you because I haven't updated in a year. And I promise wont ever do that again. It'll get better soon, I promise.**

**Review, and I'll update faster! **


	3. The Incident

**Authors Note: Words don't express how sorry I am for not updating. Field hockey takes over my life, and school is unfortunately starting. The first week just ended today, and next week is already lined up for papers, tests, and late night field hockey games. If I've lost any readers on the way, I'm sorry. Hopefully this update will get you back. Again, I'm really sorry for not updating. **

**Suze and Jesse do not belong to me, sadly. They belong to the wonderful Meg Cabot.**

Suze POV

I woke up the next morning in the same clothes that I arrived in. Disgusted with myself, I stripped off the blankets, and ran as fast as I could to the shower without falling flat on my face. Carefully wrapping my cast in a plastic bag so it wouldn't get wet, I stepped into the shower. Automatically I felt all my stress being lifted off of me. I wasn't worrying about Peter, my mother's new fiancé, and surprisingly I wasn't worrying about how I was going to spend the whole summer with Mr. Goodlooking.

You guys are smart. I'm assuming I don't need to clarify exactly who Mr. Goodlooking is.

After attempting to shave, I decided it was time to go face the world. But as I stepped out of the tub, I felt my left foot slip on the wet tiles, bringing me straight down and smacking my head hard.

Jesse's POV

As soon as I woke up, I heard the phone ringing in the main villa. Quickly throwing on some clothes, I ran over, hoping that the phone would not awaken Susannah.

"Hello, Simon residence," I answered. A frantic woman was on the other line, but the connection was distorted.

"Peter? Is that you?" the woman asked. I could faintly hear the bustling of a subway in the background, coupled with a foreign language that I could not understand.

"Never mind, I know who this is. Can I speak to Suze? It's her mom, from India!" Ms. Simon replied. As soon as I was about to call for Susannah, she called for me. It sounded like her voice was coming from the bathroom across the hallway.

"Ms. Simon? I'll be right back, I'm going to get her now. Please stay on the phone," I said quickly, while I put the phone down.

"WAIT, PLEASE HURRY. THIS IS THE ONLY PHONE I CAN FIND…!" As I walked over to the bathroom, I chuckled as I heard Ms. Simon screaming.

Walking towards the door, I could hear the sound of the shower. "Susannah, are you okay?" I asked, while rapping on the door two times.

"No, I'm not okay. Do you think I'd call for your help if I wasn't?" Susannah replied tersely. Eight in the morning and she was already feisty.

"I need help, my foot is stuck!" Susannah's voice seemed far away, so I leaned closer to the door to get a better listen. I tested the knob, but it did not budge.

"You have to unlock the door if you want my help," I kicked the door a few times to show emphasis. And, of course, to make her annoyed.

I could tell she was gritting her teeth as she gave me her reply, "I can't. I told you. My foot is.. my cast is wedged between the bathtub and the toilet."

Unable to keep my feelings in, I burst out in laughter. How could she be so clumsy? "How did you do _that?" _I asked in between my laughing fit.

"When I stepped out of the tub, I slipped and… it doesn't MATTER how I did it. It just happened. And now I'm stuck. And I'm starting to panic, and that's not a good thing. I have asthma, and even though I haven't had an attack for a while, stress is one of my triggers. And right now, I'm feeling _really _stressed," Susannah's voice increased in speed and seemed frantic when she said that.

_Nombre de Dios, _she had panic attacks? I have to get her out of there, and fast. Thanks to some of my night classes, I knew exactly how to lessen the possibility of an attack.

"Susannah," I said sharply. "Stop talking. I'm going to get you out in a couple of seconds. Don't worry, _querida,_".

Ignoring her questions about that particular word, I reached on top of the door frame, looking for the pin shaped key that could unlock any door. I cursed loudly when my fingers did not find it.

"Jesse? What was that? What's going on? Why are you cursing? I'm stuck in here, aren't I? You can't get me out!" Susannah was screaming now, panic and terror lining her voice. My heart contracted tightly in my chest. I immediately froze. Why was I suddenly filled with worry for Susannah? I hardly knew the girl, and I wasn't so sure if I wanted to get to know her. She was pushy, irascible, testy, and a bunch of other adjectives I could think of.

Who was I kidding? She was beautiful, and her attitude pushed me to find out what the real Susannah was like beneath her rough exterior. I shook my head, getting rid of the thoughts that I should not be having.

"You're not stuck. I told you I'd get you out, didn't I?"

"You're lying," She accused sharply.

"You don't know me well enough to tell when I'm lying or not. And I really am going to get you out," I quickly ran to the kitchen, hurriedly opening and closing cabinets to find the misplaced spare key. When I finally found it, I sprinted back to the bathroom door. Inserting the key, I whipped the door open, to find Susannah's naked back facing me.

I stood completely still, entranced by her. Her wet, chestnut colored hair was curling at the nape of her neck. Her skin, pearly white, still glowed from the after affects of the shower. I was in shock. My little trance was interrupted by a shrill scream.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! You can't come in! I don't have anything on!"

I backed out of the doorway quickly, shutting it so I was on the other side.

"You didn't tell me that before," I sputtered in self- defense.

"I was taking a shower. What did you expect?" Susannah replied angrily.

I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my shorts and shook my head, smiling, "You're a piece of work."

As I should've known, she heard me, "What did you just say?"

I sputtered again for a moment before answering back, "I said, what do you want me to do then?" I needed to get Susannah safely out of the bathroom, and into some clothes before my thoughts began to wander to the sight of her body.

"That's not what you said. And don't lie to me again De Silva!"

"Susannah, do not worry about that right now. I'm coming in to give you a towel to cover yourself up," I said. But did I really want that?

Of course not, I'm a guy. But a decent one, if any. I would not take advantage of Susannah while was in such a compromising position. I wouldn't take advantage of her at all, she was my boss's daughter.

_Nombre de Dios, _she was not good for me at all.

"Okay, here we go. I'm coming in now," I opened the door slowly, not wanting to scare her.

"Close your eyes. I don't want you seeing me without anything on. Well, it's not like there's anything to see anyway. I'm no model," Susannah yelled.

But she was wrong. I _had _seen. And a model did not deserve to be compared to Susannah. She was much more.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and traveled into the doorway. By mistake, one hand brushed against her skin. She was still wet. And she smelled lovely. Trying not to think about what part of her body I just touched, I moved quickly to my left. _Too quickly. _My foot caught on something and I felt my other foot slip under me. The next thing I knew, I heard my neck crack on the wet tile, and I was lying flat on my back.

Suze's POV

The morning was bad enough already, and it became even worse when Jesse just strolled on in the bathroom. What was he thinking? I was in the shower! Of course I'd be naked.

This moment in my life is going to haunt me forever. I know it will.

But when Jesse fell as soon as he came in, I laughed out loud. His face was ridiculously adorable, his eyes closed in concentration to keep them closed. But as soon as I heard the crack of his head on the tile, my laughter abruptly stopped. I wanted to get to know this guy, not kill him!

I wrapped his towel around my body, and leaned over him, "Jesus, Jesse? Are you alright? You should have been more careful in here," I said, as I began to slap his face lightly. As my hand connected with his face, I felt tingles run up and down my arm, and I shivered delightfully.

"Me? I'm the one who should be careful?" he asked incredulously as he lifted his head to see what he tripped over. "_Nombre de Dios. _What the hell are your crutches doing in the bathroom?!" When he was sitting up fully, I saw little droplets of blood in the white tile.

"Oh, God. Jesse, you're bleeding," I said frantically. I began to sift my fingers through is hair, feeling his head for bumps or more blood. His silky black hair felt so good, running through my fingers. All of a sudden, I heard Jesse let out a moan.

Was it just me, or was that a moan of…pleasure?

"_Dios_, that feels so good. Is this my reward for rescuing you?" To my delight, Jesse's eyes opened, and his black inky pools looked straight into my green ones. He looked me up and down, all the way down to my cast encased leg. I shivered again, feeling as if the towel was doing nothing for me whatsoever.

But as soon as he opened his eyes, they started to roll back into his head. His body started to sway back and forth. Shit, what the hell do I do?

I moved fast, wrapping my arms around his broad chest, feeling his muscles tighten under my touch. I brought him back to a sitting position and yelled into his face, "Jesse! Snap out of it, will you? You probably have a concussion, and I can't even get to a phone to call 911. Do they even have 911 in Aruba?! Please, wake up!"

"The phone!" Jesse spit out. "Somebody is on the phone for you." Seeing as he could now support himself, I sadly tore my arms away from him, already feeling empty without his touch.

Go ahead and say it, I can hear you already.

Fine, I'll say it for you.

I'm a goner. I've only been here for 12 hours, and I can't stop thinking about my Dad's intern.

"I don't care about the damn phone. Here, let me help you up. I promise to not make a habit of hurting you anymore," I apologized. It was the least I could do.

Jesse's face broke out into a lopsided grin that made my heart go double time, "You think you're a tough guy, don't you?" he said, his eyes still trained on me.

"Very tough. So, maybe it'd be safer if you keep your distance," I said. Yes, stay as far away from me as possible. I cannot like you. We'd be living right across from each other. My dad would see us! How embarrassing.

Jesse shook his head and smiled coyly, "I think that's going to be a little bit difficult , _querida. _You're the boss's daughter. And his instructions to me were to stick close to you," He said.

I froze, his words registering in my mind. This couldn't be happening.

My dad ordered Jesse to look after me.

Jesse was my babysitter.

Oh, god.

Which meant, that I was nothing more than just a little task for Jesse to complete for my father. He would never fall for me. He probably has a blonde, blue eyed, gorgeous girlfriend on the island somewhere. The idea angered me.

My anger got the best of me, "Need I remind you that I'm 18 and fully capable of taking care of myself," I responded tensely.

Jesse glanced at my amused, "Oh, so you can take care of yourself? Then why is it that I had to come and help you with this bathroom situation? Why couldn't you _take care of that yourself?" _Jesse smiled triumphantly.

What a little jerk, mocking me like that.

I ignored that comment, "Whatever. I don't like the idea of you sticking close to me. I don't need a babysitter," I grabbed my towel securely and started to stand up.

"You don't want me hanging out with you?" I shook my head, he didn't understand.

"I don't want you to do it because it's Philip's orders," I glared at him, making my way out of the bathroom into my bedroom. If he wanted to hang out with me, then it would have to be his decision, and his decision only.

He followed me into the room, "I'm afraid you do need a babysitter. At least, until that _thing _comes off," he glanced at my legs both with appraise and disgust. The disgust, I was hoping, was directed towards my cast.

I began to get frustrated. I hated this stupid cast, I hated mom for making me stay in Aruba, and I hated Jesse, who seemed to think I was 5. "Wrong again. I've been living with this thing for six weeks. I only missed one day of school because of it. I've been doing it all. Climbing stairs, getting the subway, going on the bus. And I did it by myself, with no ones help. If you think I need _your _help, you are very wrong. Now, I appreciate your heroic act. Now, don't you have to go to work or something?" There. I hope I got my point across. I did not want him near me at all. His face showed hurt, and yet he still took one step towards me.

"No, I have the day off. I'd just as soon hang around _you _today, if that's okay."

Of course that's not okay! Is this guy dumb? I've already embarrassed myself in front of him more times than I can count. If I hung out with him for the whole day, it would be too much.

"That may not be such a good idea." I said, as I placed my hands on his powerful chest and pushed him out of my room. "Now out of here. Out of my bedroom."

He protested, but I slammed the door in his face.

Outside in the hall, Jesse heard the click of the bedroom door lock and smiled.

This would be too much fun to miss. He was definitely sticking around today.

**Note: So that's it! Sorry if it was crap, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Please review! I won't get mad if you don't, I don't really deserve them after not updating for so long. But if you feel forgiving, please do review ******** Hopefully I can update soon, and I really mean it this time. **


End file.
